An electronic device that has a communication function is equipped with an identity module, and the identity module is a chip or a card in which various information for authenticating the authority of the user is stored and includes a user identity module (UIM), a subscriber identity module (SIM), and a universal SIM (USIM).
Furthermore, an electronic device is a storage medium for expanding the storage capacity, and may include a secure digital (SD) card in the form of a chip.
The listed identity module or SD card adopts an attachable connection structure in which a card is introduced into, and extracted from, a socket of the body thereof.
An example of a card attaching structure includes a structure in which an external cover is mounted in an opening (an entrance through which a card is inserted) of an electronic device, or a card is attached or detached by a tray in which a card is received, in a drawer form, or a structure in which a card in the form of a chip is attached or detached using a slim connector (a card connection holder or a card connection socket) that is manufactured separately.
As the electronic device becomes more light-weight, slim, short, and small-sized, additional functional devices are being actively miniaturized, and according to the situation, an act of directly applying external force to the surface of an additional device acts as a physical fracture factor of that additional device.
Accordingly, a structure is used to connect various signals of a SIM to an electronic device using a separate connector in which a SIM card, which is an essential element of the electronic device, is positioned.
As a slim SIM connector is implemented, SIM connectors in various forms are being used, but the SIM connectors have the following problems according to the forms thereof.
Because the contact terminal of a SIM card and the housing of a guide that prevents the movement of the SIM card are implemented by one connector, it is difficult to implement a slim design due to an increase of the thickness of the connector.
The connector that has a slim SIM connector may cause a malfunction or movement of a SIM card due to the deformation of a connector pin.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.